1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in denture retaining structures and more particularly to improvements in removable retaining structures composed of support bases and denture bodies for removable dentures, removable crown and bridge (hereafter both are simply referred to as dentures).
2. Prior Art
Known retaining structures which retain such dentures on jaws so that they are removable when required for cleaning or repair are mainly metallic retaining structures. One structure for example uses a screw or another fixture to connect an support base with a denture body. Another structure uses a metallic inner crown placed over a natural remaining tooth and capped by a metallic outer crown secured in a denture body to provide a telescopic structure.
The former structure, however, uses many parts and requires skills because mounting and removal are troublesome. The latter structure is apt to generate looseness and breakage due to wear caused by fatigue. It also needs complicated and advanced technology.